


Only the flowers know ❀

by archer_and_lionprince



Series: Hobbit AU's [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Boys In Love, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, boys being adorable, florist!Kili, flower shop au, nurse!Fili, others may be added - Freeform, secret artist!Kili, slow to update but there will be updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince/pseuds/archer_and_lionprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili can't get this handsome customers out of his head and secretly starts to sketch pictures of him everytime the blond comes into his little flowershop. Little does he know that Fili likes him, too. ❀</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with this story I started on tumblr :D

❀

Kíli sighs, putting the bouquet of gerbera gently down and looks at the drawing lying beside his small notebook again. Since the handsome blond man with the startling blue eyes came in his flower shop to buy a single rose a few weeks ago Kíli can’t get him out of his head- what the small collections of drawings, hidden in his drawer, of the blond stranger only proves.

Kíli gnaws at his lip, staring down at the picture he quickly made after the blond left his shop. Today the blond bought a bouquet of sunflowers and roses, _love and confidence,_ and he silently wonders for whom all the flowers are. Are they for a close family member, a dear friend or maybe for his girlfriend? Kíli doesn’t believe that the handsome man is interested in other men, but even if he _is,_ there would be a low chance that he would take any interest in _him_.

Sighing deeply Kíli takes the half-finished bouquet in his hand, breathing in the familiar smell of fresh greens. He has to finish the commissions; and the good thing of being his own boss is that he can daydream of sapphire blue eyes and the dimpled smile as much as he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

_~*~_

Kíli peeks at the blond man standing in front of the tulips while arranging the sunflowers anew, sorting the withering flowers out. He will take the old flowers home with him and gift some the old lady living next door to the brunet; it would be a shame to throw the still beautiful flowers away just because he can’t sell them anymore.

The muffled sound of Uriah Heep’s- Lady in Black sounds through the shop, coming from the white headphones the blond wears around his neck. Kíli can see the sinfully curved lips moving silently to the text and he wonders if the blond can sing.

“Excuse me? I think I’ll take a small bouquet with gerbera this time… and an orange tulip extra, please.” The man startles Kíli out of his musings.

The blond gives Kíli an amused smile when he looks into the brown eyes, as if knowing that Kíli’s thoughts were circling about him.

“Of course.” Kíli answers, trying to ignore the piercing blue eyes on him and the heat rising in his cheeks when he walks over to the blond and carefully takes the requested flowers out of their vases.

“Do you want it like the usual or with less green accessories?” the florist asks and walks over to his work bench.

“Ah, with less is fine.” He hears the other mumble and starts to work, grabbing some fern first.

“Here you go.” Kíli smiles and holds the simple, though beautiful bouquet out to the man, waiting for him to take the flowers. After a short silence and a blinding smile from the blond, he takes the bouquet and the single tulip.

“Thanks, it looks beautiful.” The blond man praises Kíli’s work and mumbles something that Kíli can’t catch. But before Kíli can ask what he said the blond fishes out his money and quickly pays.

“Thanks, I’m glad you like it.” Kíli says a bit confused for the man’s sudden haste but tries not to think much of it.

“Ah-uhm, this-this is for you actually.” The blond holds out the wrapped orange tulip, a shy smile playing on his lips.

“Wha-Why?” Baffled Kíli takes the flower, not thinking over it, just taking it from the handsome man.

“I have to go. I’ll see you then.” The blond hurries towards the door but gives Kíli a last smile, dimples showing in red tinted cheeks, and vanishes out of the shop and into the bustling street.

Perplexed Kíli stares after the blond, the tulip whipping softly in his hand. Then, slowly a broad grin appears on Kíli’s lips before a happy laugh escapes his lips and he smells a the flower.

_You fascinate me._           


	3. Chapter 3

❀

A loud, rattling cough followed by a wet sniffle interrupts the steady sound of the rain drumming against the large windows.

Kíli grumbles and reaches for a new tissue, wiping his running nose and adding it to the growing pile of used tissues in the bin with a miserable look. He hates being sick.

With tired eyes he takes a look around the empty flower shop. There have been only three customers so far today and it’s almost 2 pm, but Kíli can’t begrudge anyone for not wanting to go out in this weather. It has been raining for days now and it doesn’t look like it’s going to stop soon. And to make matters worse he woke with an aching head and a bad cough.

He thought about leaving the shop closed until he feels better but then he remembered that he has to prepare flower arrangements for a wedding- and that there is the chance that his crush will come to the shop today.

He has to give the blond man his answer after all, but the blond didn’t turn up in the last days.

Kíli thought carefully which flowers he wants to give the blond as his answer and decided to give him a simple bouquet of ranunculus – _attraction_ \- and white carnations – _I’m single_ -. He decided against any flowers that imply more because he wants to get to know the other first before he can admit his crush or tell himself that they’re too different to go any further than maybe friendship.

He did it in the past, rushing into a relationship because he thought the other to be handsome and interesting and told himself that the feelings would come with time- And then he was stuck in an unhappy relationship for two years because he was a coward and couldn’t say that it’s over, Kíli remembers darkly.

Absently Kíli looks at the white and red flowers beside him when suddenly a violent cough shakes his body, pulling the florist out of his thoughts. He drops his fountain pen, sending splatters of dark ink over his notebook and recently started drawing, and coughs into the crook of his arm. The cough seems to last forever and in the end Kíli slumps wheezing down in his chair, feeling utterly exhausted and just miserable.

_I should have stayed home_ , Kíli thinks regretfully and leans forward, moving his arms onto the table to rest his pounding head on them.

“Just a few seconds…” he mumbles tiredly and closes his eyes.

* * *

 

Kíli wakes to the pleasant feeling of fingers combing through his hair and cool skin brushing against his heated face.

_I must have fallen asleep_ Kíli thinks with a silent groan and slowly opens his heavy- lidded eyes, blinking a few times to clear his blurry sight and slowly the bright colors of blue and gold take on shapes.

At first the florist and hobby artist thinks that he is looking at the drawing he started on earlier, but the colors of the eyes are too vivid as that he could have drawn them-he is not that skilled. And Kíli can’t remember drawing a concerned gleam into them… or the wet blond strands clinging to the pale skin.

Kíli jerks back, hissing when his arm hits the armrest of the old wooden chair painfully and closes his eyes, rubbing his sore arm.

“Oh shit, sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!”

Taking a shuddering breath Kíli peeks at the apologizing man kneeling beside him, his heart starting to flutter when he recognizes him as _his_ blond.

“It’s okay.” Kíli says with a raspy voice and turns his head fully to look at the now sheepish looking blond “As long as you promise not to do it again.”

“I’m sorry. I was just really worried when I came in and saw you slumped over the desk and not moving at all. Why didn’t you stay at home? You’re clearly sick and in no shape to work!” the blond voices with anger but foremost concern in his voice and pushes himself up on his feet, looking worriedly down at the fevered florist.

For a second Kíli stares at the other with glassy eyes, stares at the drops of water that cling stubbornly to the blond tresses before he remembers that he should say something in his defense. He wants to say that there are commissions he needs to finish; he wants to say that he was waiting for _him_ to give him his answer _,_ but a coughing fit keeps him in the end from saying anything.

“See?! You belong into a proper bed.” The blond scolds softly and rubs the florists back in soothing circles.

Tears are prickling at the corner of Kíli’s brown eyes when the coughing finally subsides.

“I think you’re right.” The brunet gasps and reaches for a tissue to wipe his nose, the warm hand on his back not leaving its place.

“I’m glad that you agree because I would have carried you out of your shop and to your home if you had said no.”

“…You wouldn’t.“ Kíli sniffles, stilling in his movements and looks disbelievingly at the blond.

“I would.” The blond replies seriously “You look as if you’re ready to pass out any moment and I’d rather not see you at the hospital because you caught pneumonia. And believe me I’d know, I work there and a handsome man like you won’t go unnoticed by the nurses.” The blond flashes a grin at Kíli who flushes at the compliment, but with his cheeks already red from fever it’s barely noticeable.

“You’re a doctor?”

The blond man shakes his head with a grin, “Nurse Fíli Dísson, at your service.” Fíli introduces himself with a slight bow, his loose hair falling over his shoulders.

“ ’m Kíli but I guess you- _cough_ \- knew that- _cough_ \- already.“ Kíli rasps and gives Fíli a weak smile. He is sure that the blond knows his name as it’s printed on the small stickers he uses for fixing the paper around the bouquets, hell, most of his customers call him by his name.

“Maybe.” Fíli concedes “But we really should get you home now and some medicine in you.” The blond mumbles, concerned at the wheezing cough from the brunet and moves to help Kíli out of the chair.

At first Kíli protests, not wanting any help to get up, he’s not an invalid after all, he’s just a bit sick; but as soon as he’s on his feet, a sudden wave of dizziness hits him and he grabs for the blond, mumbling a tiny ‘Thank you’ when Fíli slings his arm around the brunets’ waist, keeping him from falling.

Fíli only removes his arm from the slim waist when he is sure that Kíli can stand on his own and won’t collapse the moment he turns his back on him.

“Okay, just tell me where your stuff is and how to close the shop properly and we’re good to go.”

Kíli, feeling more than ready for his bed now, explains in quick words where Fíli can find his jacket and keys and how to close the stubborn lock on the backdoor. Tired he leans heavier against the desk, his eyes traveling over Fíli’s backside as the blond walks into the pointed direction and decides the dark jeans are fitting very nicely at Fíli’s hips.  

While Kíli’s hands move over the desk to find a better position to support his weight, his right fingers brush against something soft and he looks surprised down.

The florist expected to find one of his flowers but instead he finds a colorful pair of vine leaves besides his half-finished drawing of Fíli’s eyes.

Frowning he picks them up and takes a closer look at them, looks at the bright red and yellow leaves spotted with brown and green dots. Fíli must have brought them with him. And that means one thing- another message for the young florist.

He tries to remember what they mean but the solution slips from his mind just when he thinks he remembers.

“Ready?“

Kíli jumps at Fíli’s sudden return and clears his throat, a shy smile appearing on Fíli’s lips when his blue eyes settle on the leaves in Kíli’s hand.

“Ah, don’t worry about that right now. First we need to make sure that you get well.” The blond says and flicks his drying blond hair back over his shoulder. And just then Kíli remembers, and he feels his face growing even hotter under Fíli’s bright grin.    

_Do you want to go on a date with me?_


	4. Chapter 4

❀

Kíli cranes his neck with a smile on his lips, enjoying the feeling of the warm sunrays on his face.

He missed this; The feeling of the sun warming his skin and the soft breeze playing with his hair while sitting outside in his make-shift garden in the little backyard of his shop.

Kíli found out that he has a backyard after he tried to put some nails into the wall and noticed that it was not a wall but a wooden panel covering a hidden door. And with the help of Tauriel and Bilbo he managed to transform the grey and desolate backyard into a cozy place with flowers, green vines and an apple tree in the middle to provide shade on hot summer days.

Kíli loves to spend his lunch break in his little ‘garden’. Sometimes he even spends his free time there to read, draw or just to relax with a cup of tea or hot chocolate after a long day.

And now he sits here at the small iron table that’s adorned with leaves- a present from Bilbo- and enjoys the fresh air and sun after he had to stay in bed for days under the watchful eye of a certain blond nurse.

He really needs to do something nice for Fíli, as thanks for nursing him back to health this quickly. Maybe he could make dinner for them and then they could go on the date Kíli agreed to with a raspy voice while the blond nurse tucked him in bed.

Kíli sips at his fruit tea and thinks of the vine leaves he placed into one of his thick books to preserve them as a keepsake; after all it’s a sweet way to ask him out on a date with the language of flowers, and it makes Fíli all the more attractive for making the effort to look for the right flowers to say his intentions.

The wind starts to pick up, the leaves rustling softly in the autumn breeze and Kíli puts his mug on the table to roll his sleeves down- there’s no need to take a risk and getting sick again, even if Fíli is an excellent nurse and took good care of him.

Humming at the thought of Fíli, Kíli picks up his pen and moves it quickly over the paper, drawing line after line while thinking of the attractive blond man.

He doesn’t remember everything that happened in the first two days where his fever was raging through his body; there are only snippets of feeling incredibly hot, concerned blue eyes, and a calm voice talking to him.

But, what he remembers is how Fíli half carried him into his apartment and helped him change into more comfortable clothes. He remembers how the blond cared for him, brought him tea and soup, and talked to him about movies and books while his quick fingers re-braided his golden hair to keep it from falling into his face.

And then, the florist remembers with a groan and hides his face in his hands, he recalls how he told Fíli how handsome he looks with the braid and that he would like to runs his fingers through the silken, golden hair. He still feels a bit embarrassed for blurting it out, but seeing the happy, _dimpled_ smile from Fíli and the reddening cheeks was worth it in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of the doorbell jingling brings Kíli out of his reverie and he looks up from where he waters the flowers, turning towards the door. It is late in the evening and he slowly started to prepare the shop for closing, therefore Kíli is a bit surprised that someone would come in now. But it would not be the first time that a desperate customer is in need of some flowers, be it for a sick relative or a disgruntled lover.

“Fíli!”

“Hi, Kíli,” the blond greets the surprised florist with a smile and opens the first buttons of his parka.

“Has winter come early?” Kíli asks, pointing with his chin at the winter jacket Fíli is wearing.

Fíli raises his eyebrows, his gorgeous dimples appearing when his lips stretch into a smile and pats at his chest. “No, I’m just easily getting cold.”

“And what are you going to wear when it is actual winter? Four layers of clothes and thick gloves until you look like the Marshmallow Man?” Kíli asks the blond with a teasing grin and walks over to the potted roses to give them some water.

Fíli follows the florist but looks at the autumn themed wreaths beside the potted roses and red buttercups, a quiet laugh escaping his lips. “Actually I do. I don’t look quite like the Marshmallow Man, but I’m told that I look comfy to cuddle with.“ Fíli says with a short glance at the brunet before he lifts one of the smaller pumpkins, a look of wonder on his face.

Kíli barks out a laugh and almost sloshes water over the wooden shelf, “I’m looking forward to see that!”

“Uh-huh, I bet you do,“ Fíli looks amused at the other and lifts his hand, showing Kíli the small star-shaped pumpkin, “Is that really a pumpkin? I’ve seen them before but I don’t know the name for them.”

“I know they look rather odd, but it’s a real pumpkin,” the brunet chuckles and taps softly on the yellow fruit, “They are called ‘Sunburst squash’ or ‘Pattypan squash’ and they are more used as adornment than for eating. But there are some out there you can eat.” Kíli explains and looks into Fíli’s attentive blue eyes.

And for a moment Fíli is lost in the warm, chocolate brown eyes.

“…Fíli?”

„Hm? Oh, sorry,“ Fíli apologizes with an embarrassed smile and scratches at his bearded cheek “You’re really good at what you do, these wreaths look amazing.” Fíli says quickly, putting the pumpkin away and points at the many colorful wreaths and floral arrangements on the big shelf.

Kíli nods slowly, a bit surprised at the sudden compliment, “Thank you! But it all comes with time and practice; my first attempts in making them were really awful… But if you’re interested I could show you some time?” he adds hesitantly, putting the watering can down and wipes his hand on his green apron.

“Sure! But can I do something without apples?“

“Of course, whatever you want.” Kíli looks surprised at the blond man and then gives Fíli a curious smile “You don’t like apples? Why? They are so tasty, especially in cake.”

Fíli scrunches his nose and shoves his hands in his jacket pockets, “There was a small incident when I was a child with an old cellar stuffed with apples, and since then I don’t like apples anymore.” Fíli mutters and pouts when Kíli snickers. “Alright, enough laughter on my expense,“ Fíli interrupts the brunet’s faint chuckling with a grin.”

“Sorry,“ Kíli apologizes with a broad grin, showing that he’s not all that sorry and moves towards his desk with Fíli following close behind him.  

“You know… I’m actually here because I want to ask if you would like to go to the autumn festival with me tonight.”

“T-tonight? Like a date?” Kíli nearly squeaks and looks first at Fíli and then out of the big window, seeing sunrays shining on the street.

“Yes, if that’s fine… I mean we can go another time if you have plans already…”

“No, I don’t have something planned for the evening. I-I would like to go to the festival with you, Fíli.”

Fíli beamed. “Great! I’ll pick you up at six?“

The florist nods with a smile, feeling already giddy and excited at the prospect of going on a date with the blond man.


	6. Chapter 6

“See over there,” Fíli points excited at the trees on the other side of the river, “There in the park is the autumn festival. You can already see some of the fairy lights from here.”

Kíli smiles at the blond’s adorable excitement, his eyes following the outstretched arm to look across the river and at the park on the other side. Soft light that’s barely visible in the setting sun shines through the autumn colored trees and Kíli can feel the thrum of anticipation running through him. It’s been awhile that he saw trees adorned with fairy lights and he can’t wait to see Fíli amidst all the beautiful lights; Seeing the blond smile and looking around with glee and his blond hair shining like spun gold in the soft light that surrounds them.

“Come, it’s just over the bridge.” Fíli smiles excited and grabs Kíli’s hand, startling the brunet out of his thoughts about the blond nurse.

Surprised but with butterflies swarming his insides Kíli looks down at their joined hands, feeling the faint blush rising on his cheeks. When he feels Fíli pulling his hand back he quickly stops the blond and intertwines their fingers, giving Fíli a shy smile.

Relieved of not being to bold the blond smiles back at his favorite florist and pulls Kíli along and towards the narrow, with blue lights illuminated bridge that leads them to their destiny.

“Did you go to the festival last year?” Fíli asks, turning his head slightly only to see the brunet shaking his head.

“No. I’ve not been there in… three years? Yeah, I think it’s been three years.”

“What?” Fíli almost stops in his tracks, flabbergasted that someone would pass up the chance to go to the Autumn Festival that’s _almost_ as wonderful as the Christmas Market. “Why?”

Kíli shrugs and tucks an errand strand behind his ear. “It’s a busy time around Halloween and my then-boyfriend was not overly interested in going to festivals, especially when there was no booze. But last year I was just too busy with commissions.”

“I see…” Fíli frowns slightly and steps close to the brunet to avoid running into an oncoming couple. He does not know anything about Kíli’s ex, but the brunets’ two offhand comments about him are telling Fíli that there was something amiss in the relationship.

Nudging Kíli’s shoulder, he looks up at the tall brunet with a grin, “But now you’re here with me and I’ll show you the best stalls and places to enjoy the evening. You’ll see that some things have changed over the three years you weren’t there.”

“Is the stall with the glassblowing work and the snow globes still there?” the florist asks, mildly concerned that one of his favorite little stalls might not be there anymore.

Thinking quickly over his last visit and remembering the wooden stall Fíli can appease Kíli’s concern, “Yes, it’s still there. Is it your favorite stall?”

“Mhm-hm!  I love looking at every figure and to admire the incredibly detailed work of every figure. It’s amazing how one can work with glass to create such beautiful things.”

“And you collect snow globes.” Fíli adds with a knowing grin, remembering how he looked at the shelf with at least fifteen different snow globes on it when he cared for the brunet.

“True.” Kíli chuckles before his dark eyes widen a fraction at the sight before him, “Ohhh, Fíli look at the street lamps! And the trees! I don’t remember it to be this beautiful!” The brunet looks around in wonder and Fíli can’t help but watch the entranced florist with a fond smile.

They are standing now at the end of the bridge, with trees wrapped in golden lights and colorful autumn flowers twined around the street lamps together with green ivy marking the entrance to the park.

It’s something Kíli has never seen before. Sure the Christmas Market has similar decorations, with lights, Christmas flowers and mistletoes hanging everywhere but this looks so different that he feels a bit like a child that can’t wait to see more.

In awe Kíli reaches into his pocket and takes his phone out, wanting to capture the sight in front of him and silently vowing to himself to ask the blond later if he can take some pictures of him.

“Like I said, some things changed.” Fíli says with a wide smile and tugs at Kíli’s hand when the brunet puts his phone away. “Come there is much more to see.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Kíli?” Fíli calls mildly irritated, his gaze wandering through the small crowd of people and searching for the missing florist. He was getting them hot chocolate to drink from the nice old lady he’s known for year’s now- and she makes the best hot chocolaty-drink he ever had the pleasure to taste- while Kíli said that he would wait for the blond at the stall with the candles.

But now, Kíli is nowhere to be seen. He looks around again.

“Fíli! Over here.” Kíli’s bright voice sounds from his left and quickly he turns his head around, catching the brunet’s sparkling brown eyes in short distance.

Carefully as not to jostle the mugs, Fíli walks over to the grinning brunet. And after side-stepping a crêpe-eating kid that has jam all over its face the blond can see why Kíli abandoned his place at the candle stall.

Kíli found a free spot on one of the benches that faces the large weeping willow that stands in the center of the festival.

“I see you found the best spot for a romantic date,” the blond smiles, holding out the mug to the grinning florist before taking the empty seat beside Kíli. “And to make it perfect, here’s the hot chocolate.”

“Thanks,” Kíli takes the warm mug and sips at the deliciously smelling drink. “Oh my god,” the brunet whispers and turns towards his blond companion, his eyes wide with wonder and awe. “Where did you get this? It tastes amazing!”

“I know, right? There’s this really nice lady over there who sells it. I imagine I looked just like you do right now when I drank the chocolate for the first time. I’ve never tasted something this good before.” Fíli tells the brunet with a smile, turning the black mug in his hands nervously; It’s been a while that he felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Do you think there’s a chance that she would share the receipt with me?” Kíli asks and moves his thumb over his lips, wiping a bit of milk froth away.

“I fear not,“ the blond sighs and stretches out his legs, “I ask her every year and all I ever get is a pinch in the cheek.”  

Startled, Kíli looks at the blond man, his lips forming a silent ‘Oh’. “That has to hurt,” he winces in sympathy and touches absently his stubbled cheek.

“Nah,” Fíli shrugs and grins, “I’m used to it, it comes with the job, you know. But I think she would love to pinch your cheeks, Kíli.” Fíli grins widely and daringly pokes the florists left cheek. “You’ve got cute cheeks.”

“How can someone have cute cheeks?” Kíli laughs and takes Fíli’s hand away from his face, but holding on to it after lowering them onto his leg.

“I don’t know. They just are.” Fíli answers a bit distracted by the feeling of Kíli’s warm hand enclosing his cool fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and my blog here http://archer-and-lionprince.tumblr.com/


End file.
